oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary
Bio Rosemary grew up with a wealthy family in a luxury apartment, and also happened to be Georgette's neighbor. She would often jump her fence and tag along with Jenny and Georgette when she spotted them on a walk, much to Georgette's annoyance. It was all peaches and cream until one day her owners started packing, packing, and packing some more, and kept packing until the house was almost empty. One day she woke up, and to her confusion, shock, and horror, everything was gone. After some panicking she decided to go see if she could get help from her friend- or at least acquaintance Georgette. As she scrambled to the door she was bombarded by two men in suits, who chased her out of the house. She ran for awhile, across roads, through markets, all while having no idea where she was going. Until she stopped upon realizing something, she remembered about the gang of dogs she'd met a while back, maybe they'd be able to help her. She spent two days looking for them, until one day while walking through a fruit market, she saw him. That big old great dane Einstein, he was impossible to miss. She ran straight to him and gave him a big old tackle. At first there was some confusion, but she quickly explained herself and was relieved they remembered her after a couple weeks. She was asked what she was doing so far from her house and where her owners were, that was when she explained to them what had happened, while she had no clue what happened, they had a pretty good idea. She'd been abandoned. She hung around with them for a couple of days until one day they broke the news to her, heartbroken, she ran off and got herself lost. She spent about a week wandering the streets along until one day she met Diablo, after hanging out with him for awhile, she was reunited with Dodger's gang, after seeing how he treated them she decided to try and help him overcome his bullying, at first it didn't work out, but she continued I take it slowly and eventually he came around. Personality Rosemary is what you might consider an airhead, she's a pretty big clutz and at times acts a lot like the stereotypical dumb blond, but don't let that fool you. Messing with her friends or making her mad will trigger a side of her you don't want to see. Despite her not being the sharpest, she is very kind to everyone, and a very good negotiator. Overall, she is the kinda in-your-face, awkward girl, but if your willing to look past that you'll find a best friend that will always be there for you. Appearance Rosemary is an Afghan Hound, she has really long fur, and is pretty tall. She's a cream color, with her back being tan, and her muzzle and ears being light brown, she has brown eyes. Trivia *Rosemary is horrified of rats, but to not make herself look like a bigger fool around others, she's just act like she doesn't care when on happens to scurry by, even though on the inside she's screaming her lungs out *Rosemary has always been somewhat obsessed with finding what she calls, "the perfect one" (*cough*lover) *Rosemary was formerly a neighbor of Georgette *She squeals a lot, when something falls and breaks, when something exiting happens, when a cute dog walks by *She has strong abandonment issues *One day she met Diablo while wandering around, she thought he was perfect and developed a crush on him very quickly. But one day she witnessed the way he treated his sister and the others, and was extremely unhappy about it, at first she tried to run off and never talk to him again, but deep down she knew she still loved him. So she decided to help and encourage him to get over his bullying, and succeeded.